


Edge Of Seventeen

by PotterHeadsHaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, The Golden Trio, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadsHaven/pseuds/PotterHeadsHaven
Summary: It’s the first wizarding war and Sirius and James are the main objectives so in order to keep them safe and protected Dumbledore comes up with a plan to. He gives them each an anti aging potion so they go back into there 10 year old bodies and re-age up from there. He sends them forward in time, more specifically 1991 which just happens to be the same year Heamen Durella Black and Harry James Potter start their first year. Harry, Heamen, Ron, Hermione, James, and Sirius spend their years in Hogwarts together making memories and pulling pranks. But what happens when the war comes back to haunt them and childish fun is over?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. First year: Not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heamen Black meets Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley on the Hogwarts express, along with two other boys who join them later. Cyrus Brash and Johnathan Priar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter, if you want to read a few short stories that i have made then my Wattpad is: imaginator102

FIRST YEAR: NOT LIKE THIS

1978; october 17th 

Sirius was currently pacing the halls of Grimmuld place thinking about all the ways Dumbledore's plan could go wrong. So, so wrong. But there were none, no loopholes, not a single misstep. It was planned to perfection, of course it was this is Albus - Fucking - Dumbledore. Manipulative and sneaky he might be, no one ever said he was dence. 

“Pads, calm down it’s no big deal” James droned on from his spot on his great - great - grandmothers lilac futon.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to glare at his best mate who was picking at a loose string in his trousers “NOT THAT BAD?!” Sirius bellowed causing James to jolt in his seated position in the dust chair and look up blankly, take a deep breath, then turn his head towards Sirius and raise an eyebrow as a silent invitation to explain peacefully.

“It’s not that I'm scared” James snorted, Sirius glared at him.

“I’m not scared. I just don't want to mess something up, like what if you have a kid and you meet them, or you see yourself in the future and see your married to someone that you now hate so that when we come back we stay far way from that said person, causing you to never marry then, which also causes you to erase that child. I mean, Merlin, Prongs isn’t that murder, i guess your not literally killing them but your still doing it knowing that said child will never be born. So in some way I think I just ended a child's life, though at the same time i'm not because they haven't been born yet. I need a drink” Sirius was breathing heavy by the end of his babble session. James just looked at him and shook his head.

“That's not how it works” James said tiredly “If you see something in the future, no matter what you try to do to change it when you come back, it will happen. The future is fixed, if you see that in the future you're married to Lily and I'm not then there's nothing we can do to stop it from happening. But just to let you know if we see anything saying that you and Lily are together, then I beat your wolfy ass, you hear me I will rain hell fire on you! So no Pads you won't be murdering and unborn children today. Save the uterus colonization for another day.” Sirius did not understand a word that just came out of James’ mouth, but now he knows the lad is spending way too much time with Moony.

1991; september 1st 

Heamen quickly made her way onto the Hogwarts express, trying her hardest to get away from Lucius and Draco, Narcissa never bothered her, actually she was very kind. To her luck she found a nearly empty compartment. 

“‘Scuse me” The two boys turned her way “Mind if i sit her, everywhere else is full?” She interjected. 

The red headed boy and the brunette looked at eachother then back to her and nodded their heads in sync, it was kind of creepy.

“Thanks!” Heamen beamed joyfully, and made her way into the compartment and sat across from the boy with hair that looked as though it hadn’t been washed in months.   
“I’m Heamen” she introduced. 

“Ron Weasley” The red headed boy mumbled under his mouth full of sweets. 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter” Heamen’s jaw went slack and eyes wide as she stared at the boy in front of her. She smiled broadly as she realized something.

“A Potter and a Weasley eh, my folks tell me to stay away from you’s. I think we’ll make great friends” The girl chuckled and kept a smug look on her face, Harry and Ron couldn’t help but smile at their new friend.   
After about ten minutes had passed Ron and Harry left to let Heamen change after they were introduced. The compartment door swung open and two boys ran in and quickly took the seats in the space to the left of Heamen. The other three let out yells of surprise directed towards the intruders, and just stared as the two boys looked right back at them.

“Hello, sorry for that we needed a place to sit” The one with hair similar to Harry’s apologized. Heamen, Ron, and Heamen quickly relaxed under the two boys' calmness.

“That's alright,” Heamen Responded, “I’m Heamen, who are you two? “ 

“Oh, i’m ja- jonathan. I’m Johnathan Priar” Ron could tell that the boy was slightly nervous, but isn’t everyone on their first day.

“I’m Cyrus. Cyrus Brash” The boy with piercing grey eyes - much like Heamen’s, and her cousin Draco’s - and neat shoulder length curly black hair, much like Heamen’s.

“I’ve never heard of those families, are you half-bloods?” Ron asked this time. The boys nodded their heads.

“Well i’m Heamen, nice to meet you” 

“I’m Ron Weasley” Ron smiled shyly and raised a hand in greeting. Sirius and James quickly took recognition to the boy he was the spitting image of a young Arthur Weasley.

“I’m Harry Potter” The two boy’ eyes went wide as they stared at Harry.

“Merlin Harry, i knew you were famous, but i thing you might’ve petrified them” Heamen chuckled at Cyrus and Johnathan. The boys awkwardly laughed off their expressions and looked at each other like they were sharing some sort of secret.

Ron suddenly decided to speak up “Heamen you never told us your last name” 

Her whole body went stiff, a chill ran down her spin, and she felt as though all the air in the compartment had been sucked out. She let her head tilt downwards not caring if it showed her discomfort. She hated her family, she hated her father, she hated her cousins and how they treated the house elves.

“Black” she said.

Sirius went stiff next to her, but she took no notice of it. He looked at her with wide eyes though she kept her head down letting her hair fall forward to cover the sides of her face. 

“My name is Heamen Durella Black'' She enunciated. Sirius kept staring at her, questions running through his mind. 

“Does that mean that Regulus Black was your father?” Sirius asked cautiously. Heamen tilted her head to look at him from her bent position.

“who?” Heamen fumed clearly disgusted by her family name. 

Sirius was frozen looking at this 10 year old girl, who had tornados in her eyes. His daughter, she clearly had no idea who Reglus was, he wanted to know why. Maybe the git was finally locked up in Azkaban serving what he deserved. He looked over to James who was staring at the 10 year old boy who looked just like him, but his eyes...those eyes were hers. They were Lily’s, James saw this too. 

“You mean your father is the Sirius Black?” Ron asked. Harry still looked as confused as he did when Heamen first walked into the compartment. Sirius’ smug look quickly took over the one of distress from hearing that he is known.

“Who is Sirius Black?” Harry asked.

Sirius was now beyond confused, why wouldn’t James’ son know who he was.  
James was just as confused, why would anyone dislike Sirius, and why the bloody hell didn’t his kid know about his best friend. He surely would have talked about him and told him about all the pranks they pulled at school, but the boy still didn’t know.

“It’s not important, we are almost to the school we should get ready. I hope I get Gryffindor” Heamen said, hoping to end the conversation.

“You hope you get what?” Harry asked.

“Oh right I forgot you were raised by muggles, there are four houses at Hogwarts” 

“HE WAS RAISED MY WHAT?!!” James and Sirius bellowed, causing all the kids to jump and look at them.

“what?” Harry said in a slightly sassy voice.

“Why Were you raised my muggles?” James asked. 

Harry let his face fall and for the first time since Heamen met him, he truly looked sad.  
Heamen quickly found a reason to change the topic.

“So you're excited to prank the professors?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I will try to have chapter two out as soon as possible, but in the meantime in going to be doing some one shots on here.


	2. Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorting ceremony
> 
> THE ACTUAL STORY IS YEAR THREE IM ONLY DOING YEAR ONE FOR THE INTRODUCTIONS BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER WHERE GOING STRAIGHT INTO PRISONER OF AZKABAN BECAUSE I HAVE LIKE 14 MISSING SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT AND I DON"T THINK I COULD GET THROUGH 1&2, ALSO IVE ALREADY WRITTEN SOME OF YEAR THREE SO IM JUST GOING TO DO THAT.

FIRST YEAR: PROPER INTRODUCTIONS

1991; September 1st 

They were now all standing at the front of the Great Hall in front of all the upper class-men anxiously waiting for the first name to be called. Heamen was just hoping it wasn't her, Ron was confused and slightly relieved that his brother's stories about having to fight a dragon weren’t true, Harry was just as confused as he was when Hagrid broke down his door. Sirius and James were staring at Harry and Heamen as though they were some sort of alien spesimen that you know not to go towards.

Sirius’ head was packed full of questions that he knew he could only ask once he got closer to the kids, but he was never known to be impatient, so he just tapped on Heamen's shoulder and asked her the question he's been dying to know the answer too.

“Do you know who the marauders are?” He whispered to Heamen causing her to jolt and look over her shoulder to him and furrow her eyebrow. 

“The who?” James audibly gasped at that and turned to scowl and point a finger at her face.

“How dare you, the Marauders are only the BEST pranksters in Hogwarts history!” James whispered at the poor girl who just stared at him blankly before chuckling to the point of having to force her lips sealed so she didn't disrupt the whole hall, her cheeks were filled with air, and her face was slightly heating up when she realized she wasn't breathing. She let out a yelp of surprise when she heard her name being called.

“Heamen Durella Black” McGonagall announced.

The Great Hall went completely still, it was as though all the air in the world was pushing her back as she made her way up and sat on the stool that seemed to creak as she sat down. From where she was sitting she could see Cyrus and Johnathan staring anxiously at her, they seemed more nervous than she was and they had just met her. She looked up at the professor who was for some reason also staring at the two boys in the crowd, the Headmistress looked down at Heamen and slightly sneered.

Next thing she knew she was being enveloped into darkness. It smelt of ash and lemon tarts but not the new fresh kind. The old kind that had been sitting in the cabinet for far too long.

Ahh Miss. Black, I see You’ve Made Knew Friends, 10 already Oh How Time Passes. Or Does It Rewind. 

Heamen’s spine went rigid at the old cranky voice on her head, she wondered how stupid she looked from the outside.

Let’s See A Kind Heart Full Of Care, But Also Hatred. For Your Family, Not A Bad Mind No Not Bad At All, Very Cunning, You Know What You Want, To Change The Ways Of The Black Family. Your Fierce But Self Aware. But Your Bravery Is The Strongest Here…. AHhhh Yess I Know Just Where To Put You…

She shut her eyes with fear.

GRYFFINDOR!

The Great Hall came into view, Heamen and Sirius both had huge grins on their face.


	3. Third Year: New Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang on the Hogwarts express

Heamen couldn’t believe the news that she had heard from Lucius. He was out. He escaped. And it wasn’t even for her, it was for him. Her best friend, her father broke out of Azkaban, and the effort wasn’t even directed towards. She didn’t understand why she was so upset, it’s not like she wanted to get some lovely father daughter time and have him tell her stories about him rotting away in a cell. She just couldn’t help but be sad that she wasn’t even acknowledged. 

“Hey guys” Heamen said as they came up behind the two boys, who turned around and smiled at the three.

“Hey” Jonathan and Cyrus said in their cheerful voices and bright smiles. Heamen didn’t reciprocate the gesture.

“I need to tell you guys something,” Harry said.  
“Hey there's a compartment with space over here” Hermione announces after their swift greetings.

They quickly piled into a compartment that seemed to have a grown man sleeping in it. Jonathan and Harry sat side by side next to the stranger, and on the other side sat Ron, Hermione, Cyrus, and Heamen. Heamen had her back to the window wall and her legs kicked up on top of Cyrus’ and Rons.

“Who do you think that is?” John asked.

“Professor R.J. Lupin” Hermione whispered , causing both Sirius and James to stare at each other wide eyed, they suddenly started slowly chuckling and shaking their heads.

“Do you know everything? How is it you know everything?” Ron asked.

“It's on his suit case Ronald” Hermione responded as she pointed at a chocolate brown suitcase, Sirius looked up to where she was pointing and in fact there was a suitcase with the name ‘R.J. Lupin’ embroidered in white lettering across the corner in peeling letters..

Sirius couldn’t believe it, Remus looked so grown up, though he was sleeping, Sirius felt his stomach drop at the sight of the huge claw gash across his face. He felt guilty, neither himself nor Prongs were there to help him, it probably got worse after.... Peter hopefully got him through it okay, though his rat form is rather small. He couldn’t help but notice that Ron’s rat looked shockingly identical to Wormtail’ besides the missing toe, though he supposed all rats looked alike.

“Wonder what he teaches” Ron said, frowning at professor Lupin's plaid profile.

“That's obvious” Hermione whispered, they all lead in the hear the rest “There's only one vacancy, isn’t there, Defence Against The Dark Arts”

They’ve already had two DADA teachers, both of which lasted a year. Sirius and James knew of the rumored curse on the position. But Remus for Defence Against The Dark Arts felt like a hate crime.

“Well i hope he’s up to it,” Ron said doubtfully “He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn’t he? Anyways…” He turned to Harry “What were you going to tell us?” Sirius couldn’t help but agree with everything Ron said his best mate looked like shite. 

“It’s about Sirius Black'' He looked to Heamen as though he was asking her if he could continue. “You all know what has happened right”

James and Sirius are finally going to get some answers on what Sirius ended up doing, so they shook their heads ‘No’. 

“Well to quickly sum it up, Sirius black my father” Heamen pointed to herself “Was thrown in Azkaban when i was about 2 for mass murder in the middle of a muggle street and for being a loyal Death Eater, hes been in there for the last 12 years, but turns out his brain isn’t as potato like as we all have come to believe, because he was able to escape, know my psychotic son of a bitch of a father is out there somewhere roming the streets of london, probably going back to the scene of the crime to mentaly relive it of some shit, but bacically he’s broken out to come and kill Harry” They all look at her in shock “Or atleast thats what i heard murderers liked to do”

‘NO! No no no no no no no no no’ sirius said in his head.   
‘That's not true’ James said in his. 

Sirius felt paralyzed, it wasn’t true, he wasn’t one of them he would never! No! He looked up at James only to see his brother staring straight at him already. James didn’ believe it for a second but… himself and Sirius quickly looked over at Remus, did he think Sirius was a killer?

By the time Heamen was done talking Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had a hand over her mouth, she lowered them to say “Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban to come after you?...Oh Harry, you’ll have to be really, really careful this year. Don’t go looking for trouble-”

“I don’t go looking for trouble” Harry said, nettled “Trouble usually finds me”  
They were taking the news worse than he expected. Hermione and Ron seemed much more scared of black than he was, though oddly Heamen has stayed quiet on her views of the situation.

“No one knows how he got out of Azkaban” Ron said uncomfortably “Nobody’s ever done it before, he’s a top security prisoner too” 

“But they’ll catch him won't they?” said Hermione earnestly “I mean they’ve got all the muggles looking for him too…”

“What’s that noise?” Ron said suddenly.

A faint, tiny dort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment for it. Ron found the Sneakoscope and quickly put it away so they wouldn’t wake the professor.

Soon Ron and Hermione started talking about Hogsmeade, Ron went on and on, with reasons for why he wanted to go to honey dukes, Hermione was mainly interested in the historics of the village. 

“Well you’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back” Harry said, Heamen made a sound of agreement.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked “are you two not coming?”

“Lucius wouldn't sign my permission slip, well not like i asked him too anyway” Heamen said with a frown.

“The Dursleys didn’t sign my permission slip. Fudge wouldn’t either” Sirius and James were practically fuming their seats, how dare those oafs keep these kids away from the joke shop.

“Well you could ask Professor. Moganagall-”

Sirius scoffed at that.  
After a few minutes the trolley came to there door, the plump witch pushing the trolley.

“D’you think we should wake him” Ron asked “He looks like he could do with some food”

Her mione cautiously stood up and made her way in front of the professor.

“Er- Professor?” She said “Professor?”

He didn’t move

“Don’t worry dear” Said the witch as she handed Harry and James a large stack of cauldron cakes “If he’s hungry when he wakes, i’ll be in the front with the driver”

“I suppose he is asleep?” said Ron quietly as the witch slid the compartment door shut “I mean he hasn’t died has he?”

“No he’s still breathing” Hermione said, walking back to her seat and taking the cauldron cake offered by James.

He might not be the best of company, but having a professor in your compartment had its up’s. When Draco Malfoy walked past the compartment he couldn’t even try anything.

“I’m not going to take anymore of his crap this year” Ron said angrily “I mean it. If he makes even one crack about my family then i’m gonna” He made a vulgar gesture with her hands.

“Ronald” Hermione whispered sharply, while pointing at professor Lupin.

Sirius was still shaken by the knews, but he held pride for Ron even though he knew his promise wouldn’t live up after his adrenaline piped down.

The rain got louder as the train sped farther north; the windows were now a dark, shining gray that shifted when the dull light bulbs flickered. The train rattled, the rain powered down, the wind was roaring, but still Professor Lupin slept. James was all too well aware of how deep Remus slept, once the boys were trying to wake him up for breakfast and the twat would not budge, they had to resort to asking Pete to sneak into the plant observatory to get them beetroot so they could sprinkle it on there friend, and use it as itching powder. James looked to Sirius and they lightly smiled at the memory they both thought of.

“We must be nearly there” Ron said, leaning forward to look out of Lupins now black foggy window.

Right as he said those words the train began to slow down.  
“Great,” said Ron as he stood up ready to leave “I’m starving.I want to get to the feast…”

“We can't be there yet,” Cyrus (Sirius) said, checking his watch, and Hermione grunted in agreement.

“Well then why are we stopping?” Ron asked.

The train was getting slower and slower, the pistons sounds became fainter by the passing second. The wind and rain sounded louder than it ever had before.   
Not only that but Professor Lupin seemed to have woken up at last.

There was a small crackling noise, and light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. The light illuminated his tired grey face, though his eyes looked alert.

“ Way to show off Moons” James cheered from his seat, Sirius kicked his shin to get him to shut up.

“Shut it Prongs” he hissed.

Remus looked wide eyed at James and recognition passed over his face. He was looking at his best friend again, alive. Then his eyes went to Sirius, and they turned feral, if looks could kill.

Sirius knew from then on that Remus thought of him the way his daughter did.

“Stay where you are,” he said to the kids in a horse voice, and he slowly got to his feet with his handful of fire.

The door slid open before Remus had time to touch it, standing in the halfway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. It’s face was completely hidden beneath the hood. Harry’s eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach rumble. As though the creature senses Harry’s gaze the hand was suddenly withdrawn on the journey it was making to Cyrus, and back into the cloak. 

Then the thing, whatever it was, drew in a long airy breath, as though it were trying to suck more than just air from its surroundings.

A cold air swept over them, Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the cold was seeming into his brain, his skin,and his heart.

“Harry! Harry are you alright,”

Someone was slapping his face.

“W-what?”

Harry jumped at the sound of cracking, and turned to see Professor Lupin breaking up pieces of chocolate.

“Here,” he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece “Eat. it’ll help”Harry took the chocolate but did not eat it.

“What was that thing?” Heamen asked the professor.

“A dementor” said Lupin who was now giving chocolate to everyone else, except for sirius “They guard the prisoners of Azkaban”

Everyone stared at him as he crumbled up the wrapper and put it in his pocket.

“Eat. i will help. ‘Scuse me i have to go peak with the driver”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Edge of Seventeen en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937621) by [PotterHeadsHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadsHaven/pseuds/PotterHeadsHaven)




End file.
